


Knight 5

by myruby0414, teamvanessacloud



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, One Piece, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Crossover, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Swearing, Teasers & Trailers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myruby0414/pseuds/myruby0414, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/pseuds/teamvanessacloud
Summary: This is a teaser for a future story project I got in my head. Things will be updated when I finally write it. I just wanted to post this up so I could claim the title. Please don't take my title!





	1. Teaser 01

Hey guys, this is teamvanessacloud coming up with a new story idea. I just wanted to post up this little teaser so that I could claim the title name ~~since it’s so hard to come up with title names~~ so please don’t take it!

Now without further ado, I’d like to introduce you guys to the main cast!

Ash Ketchum from Pokémon!

Inuyasha!

Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist!

And last but not least…Sanji from One Piece!

So, would you guys mind telling the readers a bit about this story project?

Ash Ketchum: I’m gonna be older in this story.

Edward Elric: It’s a…Magical boy story. [-sweats- while nervously smiling.]

Yusuke Urameshi: But there ain’t gonna be any girly crap like that High School sh*t.

Sanji: There’ll be romance.

Inuyasha: And lots of action.

Me: Unfortunately, this project won’t happen until we finish Memorable Shock ~~which is~~ ~~gonna take a long time~~ but when that day comes…

Me and the guys: Please support us then! [Bows and the curtains drop down.]


	2. Sanji's Surname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a sneak peek of the 5 Knights's shenanigans. Hopefully this dialogue tidbit will tide you over until we actually start serious development on this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I credit the roleplayer @devilslcg for the headcanon about Sanji wanting to take on his lady's surname.

Ash: Hey Sanji? If you don’t like your last name, why don’t you change it?

Sanji: It’s too much work to think of a new one.

Ed: Then why don’t you take your mother’s surname like I did?

Yusuke: Hey, my last name is my mom’s too. You think I’d take the name of a no-show man who left me and my mom?

Ed: This isn’t about you, it’s about Sanji.

Sanji: I don’t know my mother’s maiden name, idiot.

Ash: Then how would you change your last name Sanji?

Sanji: Once I get married to a lovely lady, I’ll take her name. I don’t expect her to take on a shitty surname.

Yusuke: Oh, so you’ll be Mr. Roronoa?

Sanji: I said LADY, Kaiso!

~Later~  

Zoro: So, you don’t want to take my last name?

* * *

*Kaiso: Kaiso is the Japanese word for seaweed and that is Sanji's nickname for Yusuke.


End file.
